Lennes kleines Geheimnis
by Paine666
Summary: Lenne trifft auf einen jungen Mann, den sie wiedersehen möchte. Er lädt sie daraufhin in sein Dojo ein. Ich würde gerne Reviews sehen, wenn ihr sie schon lest.


_Lennes kleines Geheimnis_

Früh am Morgen zog sich Lenne an und verlies die Wohnung, in der sie mit Shuyin lebte. Sie wusste noch nicht, wohin sie gehen wollte oder sollte, desshalb zog sie durch die Straßen von Zanarkand ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel. Auf der Hauptstraße die zum Stadion führte blieb sie stehen und überlegte, wohin sie sich wenden sollte, Richtung Stadion oder in Richtung Gagazet, dem heiligen Berg, der sie von Bevelles Anhängern trennte. Sie entschied sich, Zanarkand zu verlassen und sich am Fuße des Berges zu entspannen, obwohl es dort kalt war und der Schnee niemals taute. Kurz bevor sie das Ende der Stadt erreichte, prallte sie mit einem jungen Mann zusammen, der sie kurz festhielt und dann losließ. „Alles okay mit euch, Lady Summoner?" „Ja, entschuldigt, es war keine Absicht, ich war nur in Gedanken." Als er sie ansah und sanft lächelte, währe sie am liebsten im Boden versunken. „Ich möchte euch wieder sehen, dürfte ich erfahren wo ihr wohnt mein Herr?" „Natürlich dürft ihr My Lady, es wäre mir eine ehre euch erneut zu treffen. Kommt am besten zum Dojo für Schwertkunst, ich wohne direkt darüber, da ich das Dojo leite." Sie nickte und merkte sich genau, wie er aussah und wo er wohnte, dann verabschiedete sie sich von ihm und setzte ihren Weg zum Gagazet fort.

Als es dämmerte, machte sich Lenne langsam auf den Rückweg, bog auf der Hauptstraße aber Richtung Dojo ab, ohne vorher nach Hause zu gehen. Vor dem Dojo stand sie kurz, unschlüssig ob sie jetzt hineingehen sollte oder doch lieber zu Shuyin gehen sollte, sie entschied sich, die Tür des Dojo´s tu öffnen und einzutreten. Im Dojo selbst herrschte ein schummerndes Licht und muffige Luft, wahrscheinlich wurde hier erst vor kurzem trainiert. Lenne sah sich nach einer Treppe um, die nach oben führte, ging durch den Übungsraum und fand diese an der anderen Seite des Raumes. Unsicher kam sie langsam auf die Treppe zu und blieb an ihrem Fuße stehen. Lenne sah nach oben, atmete noch einmal tief ein und lief langsam die Treppe nach oben. Am Ende der Treppe stand eine Tür, einen Spalt breit offen, durch den sie linste und den Mann von heute Morgen erkannte, der mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand. Bevor sie anklopfen konnte, stand er vor ihr, sah sie lächelnd an und bat sie hereinzukommen. Der Raum war sehr groß, jedoch nur spärlich eingerichtet, in der Mitte stand ein Tisch mit Sitzkissen, ein kleiner Schrank an der rechten Seite des Zimmers, auf der linken Seite war ein Fenster und im hinteren Teil des Zimmers stand ein Bett und einige Schwerthalterungen. Er ging nach unten und schloss die Tür des Dojo´s ab, bevor er mit einer Flasche Sake nach oben zurückkam. Er schenkte zwei Gläser ein, reichte ihr eines und setzte sich auf ein Kissen ihr gegenüber. „Ihr habt mir euren Namen bis jetzt noch nicht genannt mein Herr." „Verzeiht my Lady, mein Name ist Auron. Dürfte ich euren erfahren?" „Lenne, ich bin ein Medium, jedoch verabscheue ich den Kampf, wenn es so weiter geht, nimmt es irgendwann ein schlimmes Ende." Auron nickte beiläufig und sah in ihre warmen, hellbraunen Augen, die einen gewissen Hauch von Licht ausstrahlten, den er bei keinem Menschen zuvor gesehen hatte. Ihre Augen faszinierten ihn so sehr, dass er ihr fast gar nicht mehr zugehört hätte, jedoch noch so weit klar denken konnte, dass er ihr Antworten auf ihre Fragen und dinge, die sie beschäftigten, geben konnte. Als sie aufgehört hatte zu reden, stand sie auf und setzte sich direkt neben ihn. Auron schluckte unmerklich, da er ihre Schönheit bisher nicht wirklich bemerkt hatte.

In der Flasche mit Sake war nur noch ein kläglicher Rest vorhanden, als sie sich zu ihm beugte und ihn küsste. Als sie sich von ihm lösen wollte, zog er sie zu sich und hielt sie mit einem weiteren Kuss gefangen. Seine Lippen fühlten sich auf den ihren rau und doch zugleich so sanft an, dass sie ihn immer wieder küssen wollte. Er legte ihr die Arme um die Hüfte und zog sie nach oben als er aufstand. Sie zog ihm sein Shirt, das ihm am Körper klebte, aus und warf es über ihre Schulter, als er sich an ihrem Oberteil zu schaffen machte. Plötzlich zog er sie langsam mit sich in Richtung seines Bettes und blieb nur kurz davor stehen, um ihr den kurzen Rock zu entreißen, währenddessen konnte sie sich um seine Hose kümmern und ihn somit vollends zu entkleiden. Nachdem ihr Rock am Boden lag, ließ er sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen und zog sie im letzten Moment mit sich, sodass sie vor Schreck einen Schrei fahren lies, als sie auf ihm landete. Auron rollte sie langsam von sich herunter und küsste sie zärtlich am Hals, bevor er sie an südlicheren Regionen küsste. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und genoss jede seiner Berührungen, egal wo sie waren. Lenne legte ihm nur langsam eine Hand auf die Schulter und die andere auf seinen Rücken, wobei sie mit ihren Händen immer weiter hinunter wanderte. Ihre Hände verschwanden, als sie seinen Po erreicht hatten. Eine von Lennes Händen glitt ihm zwischen den Schritt und umfasste sein pulsierendes Glied. Er küsste sie, als er sich über sie beugte und mit seinem Knie ihre Beine auseinanderdrückte, damit er in sie eindringen konnte. Als er sich langsam Zoll um Zoll in sie versenkte, wurden ihre Augen immer größer und als er komplett in ihr war, konnte er in ihren Augen unendliche Lust lesen. Er gab ihr das, was sie so sehr verlangte, bis sie ihn festhielt und er in ihr gefangen war. Sie nahm ihre ganze Kraft zusammen, rollte sich herum, damit er nun auf dem Rücken lag und sie auf ihm saß. Sie hob und senkte ihre Hüften erst langsam und dann schneller, ihre Bewegungen trieben ihn noch weiter an und er legte seine Hände an ihre Hüften. Nachdem auch sie sich verausgabt hatte, legte sie sich neben ihn und schmiegte sich eng an ihn.

Auron schlief noch, als sie wach wurde und langsam aus dem Bett kroch, in ihrem Kopf waren die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht leicht etwas durcheinander und Ideen für ein neues Lied drängten sich ihr dazwischen und ließen sie nicht in Ruhe. Zum Glück fand sie in dem Raum einen Block, auf dem sie ihre Ideen festhalten konnte, während sie ihn beobachtete wie er schlief. Diese Ideen entwickelten sich zu einem guten Gedicht, aus dem man ein romantisches aber auch trauriges Lied machen konnte. Sie hatte dazu schon die Melodie im Kopf und brachte den Text langsam mit ein.

_Kimi no kotoba wa_

_Yume no yasashisa kana_

_Uso zenbu oikakushiteru_

_Zurui yo ne_

_Tabi datsu kimi ni_

_Sameta senaka misete_

_Kitte ita yo_

_Hitori tatakau no_

_Zurui yo ne_

_Kaete kuru kara_

_Oikoshite yuku kimi no koe_

_Ijihatte tsuyoi furi toki wo modoshite_

_Sakebeba yokatta_

_Ikanaide to namida ko wo shitara_

_Ima wa dekiru donna koto mo_

_Ienakatta sen no kotoba wo?_

_Harukana kimi no senaka ni wo kuru yo_

_Tsubasa ni kaete_

_Ienakatta sen no kotoba wo?_

_Kizutsuita kimi no senaka ni yorisoi_

_Dakishimeru_

Endlich erwachte Auron und sah mit halb geöffneten Augen zu ihr herüber, ohne das sie es merkte. Sie summte weiterhin die Melodie, bis sie hörte, dass er sich bewegte und verstummte sofort. Als sie zu ihm hinüber sah lächelte er nur, kam zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. Nur beiläufig sah er auf den Block, auf dem sie etwas hingeschrieben hatte. Er stand auf und ging nach unten, um etwas zum Essen zu holen, in der Zeit schrieb sie weiter.

_Yume no tsuzuki wa_

_Kimi wo omoi nagara_

_Ano hi no koto_

_Wasureta furishite_

_Zurui yo ne_

_Tegami wo kaku kara_

_Shisen sora shita kimi no koe_

_Ijihatte tsuyoi furi toki wo modoshite_

_Okoreba yo katta_

_Matenai yo to kata wo otoshitara_

_Ima wa dekiru donna koto mo_

_Kikoeteru sen no kotoba wo?_

_Mienai kimi no senaka ni wo kuru yo_

_Tsubasa ni kaete_

_Kikoeteru sen no kotoba wo?_

_Tsutareta kimi no senaka ni yorisoi_

_Dakishimeru_

_Ienakatta sen no kotoba wo?_

_La la la la_

_Kimi no senaka ni wo kuru yo_

_Tsubasa ni kaete_

_Kikoeteru sen no kotoba wo ?_

_La la la la_

_Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi_

_La la la la la._

Er kam die Treppen hinauf und stellte eine Flasche zu trinken, Brot und viele andere dinge auf den Tisch. Danach fragte er: „Was hast du da geschrieben?" „Naja, du musst wissen, dass ich auch singe und das könnte ein neues Lied werden. Wenn ja widme ich es dir.", erwiderte Lenne und küsste ihn.

Sein verlangen nach ihr entflammte erneut und er zog sie wieder zu sich. Er zog sie erneut aus, doch diesmal etwas stürmischer und küsste sie wilder. Sie öffnete seine Hose und streifte sie ihm ab, während sie aufstanden. Er berührte ihre Brüste zärtlich und küsste sie. Lenne umschloss mit einer Hand sein pulsierendes, hartes und zuckendes Glied. Auron warf den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss ihre Finger, die an ihm herumspielten und ihn manipulierten. Lenne ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und küsste die Spitze seines Glieds, bevor sie es in ihren Mund aufnahm. Sie umspielte es geschickt mit ihrer Zunge und trieb in noch mehr an. Er zog sich aus ihrem Mund zurück und zog sie wieder empor, wo er sie dann auch küsste. Langsam drängte er sie an einen Posten, der im Raum stand, bis sie mit dem Rücken dagegen stieß. Er presste sie eng gegen den Posten und küsste sie dabei energisch. Urplötzlich drang er in sie ein, sodass sie fast vor Schreck geschrieen hätte. Nach ein paar Hüftstößen zog er sich aus ihr zurück und drehte sie mit dem Bauch zum Posten um, bevor er erneut in sie eindrang. Sie umfing mit ihren Armen den Posten, während er immer wieder zustieß. Als sie es leid wurde, stieß sie ihn sanft weg und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Leg dich hin, Auron.", befahl sie ihm. Er gehorchte ihr und legte sich auf den Rücken. Sie setzte sich auf ihn, sodass sie wieder miteinander verschmolzen. Lenne hob und senkte ihre Hüften sehr schnell und brachte ihn und sich selbst noch mehr in Ekstase. Nach einigen Minuten stoppte er sie und setzte sich auf. „Kennst du den Vierfüßler?", wollte er wissen, woraufhin sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Soll ich ihn dir zeigen?", fragte er und Lenne bejahte mit einem Nicken. Somit brachte er sie in Position, bevor er von hinten zustieß und sie laut aufstöhnte. An dieser Stellung fand sie sichtlich ihren Spaß, da sie bei jedem Mal, wenn er zustieß stöhnte. Jeder seiner Stöße wurde härter und schneller, bis er sich mit einem solch heftigen Stoß, der sie fast umriss, in sie ergoss. Lenne kam sehr schnell zum Orgasmus und stöhnte so laut, dass sie selbst überrascht war. Kurz danach zog er sich aus ihr zurück und lies sich schnell atmend auf den Rücken fallen. Er spürte ihren Kopf, der sich auf seiner Brust befand und hörte sie leise singen. Er merke noch, dass es der Text war, denn sie zuvor aufgeschrieben hatte und schlief mit ihr im Arm ein.


End file.
